


Really Just Friends

by wth_am_i_writing



Series: Descent [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Light Angst, Mild Smut, POV Second Person, Relationship Problems, Unhealthy Relationships, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: Just how had you gotten like this again?





	Really Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally post on Tumblr on December 18th, 2013.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: Part of the Descent Series of one Shots. I wonder how you guys will react to this piece? As I was writing it, I kept thinking about how the reader character was similar to the woman in “On and On” as well as “Voodoo Doll” while N was very much a “Jekyll” here. This piece can stand alone, but it fits into a larger woodwork universe of one shots I’ve been writing. No warm fluffy feelings here.

How could you explain it this time? The first time it was the alcohol’s fault. The second time you were too caught up in your emotions and a little too drunk. But this time? This time your only excuse was stupidity. This time you couldn’t even blame it on alcohol. Tonight was supposed to be a fun night watching movies between friends. Yet somehow you were pressed up against the wall, leg wrapped around N as thrust into you and tongue fucked your mouth. Just how had you gotten like this again?

“Shit, this position isn’t very comfortable,” you complained breathily, breaking the kiss. N stopped moving, causing you to whimper in dissatisfaction.

“Then what position would you prefer?” he asked, a bit annoyed.

“This is fine,” you asserted as you clawed into his shirt and thrust your hips forward. “Just _keep moving_. I’ll lose my orgasm.” N moaned at the movement. He hitched you up, readjusting the angle so he could better support you, and began thrusting again. You gripped his back tighter and nuzzled into his neck. N rebuilt the pace, managing to drive you up higher with each thrust. You moaned into his neck, closing each sound off into a soft kiss. It didn’t take long for you to hit your high, and N followed shortly after. You slid down the wall together, breathing labored but still on cloud nine.

“Well that was quick and sloppy,” N complained into your hair.

“When aren’t we quick and sloppy?” you laughed, hugging him tightly. “We really should stop this sex thing, though.”

“Your boyfriend’s scary,” N said.

“He’s just a big kitty. He wouldn’t hurt anyone under normal circumstances,” you defended Leo.

“These aren’t normal circumstances. You do know I’m literally fearing for my life, right?” N said, voice genuinely concerned for his own wellbeing.

“You do have a point…” you agreed with a sigh. “We _really_ should stop the sex thing.” N pulled back and looked between you. In your frenzy, he hadn’t bothered to remove his clothes and fucked you while still in his boxers.

“Eugh… this is a mess…” he said, lips curling back and nose twitching. You sighed, rolling your eyes.

“At least you were wearing a condom,” you said, standing up. “I’m gonna get cleaned up.”

N flopped onto his back and stared at you as you walked away. “Mind getting me some tissues too?” After taking a few for yourself, you tossed the box at N, hitting him in the stomach. “Yah!!”

“Get it yourself next time.” After cleaning yourself up, you padded over to the kitchenette where you’d lost your pants and underwear. You returned to the main part of N’s studio flat just in time to see him slipping on a pair of sweat pants, having ditched his dirty boxers.

“Should we try to finish the movie?” N asked as he sat down on a cushion. He pulled a second one into his lap.

“Nah… It was kind of boring, to be honest with you…” You replied, sitting down next to him.

“Yeah…” he agreed, making a face at the TV screen. “The book was better. It didn’t have all that romantic subplot bogging down the plot.”

“It was a book?” you asked, looking at him.

“A best seller about…” he sucked in some air as he tried to recalled something, “10 years ago? I read it for the first time when I was in high school. I have the book. I’ll lend it to you sometime. It’s pretty good.”

“So _that’s_ why you wanted to watch it.”

“I honestly thought it was going to be more interesting but they completely ruined it. How the heck did it even get rated so highly? Yah!! How could you do that, stupid director?” N yelled, throwing his pillow. You burst out laughing at his antics, causing N to follow suit. When the laughter died down, you fell into silence. You stared at N as he fell into thought—probably trying to figure out how to entertain you.

“Your neck is so gorgeous,” you complimented him, breaking the silence.

“Oh? You think so too? Sexy isn’t it?” N grinned, tilting his head and running his fingers along it. His grin disappeared as his eyes fell on the bruises on your throat. He reached out and tentatively brushed his fingers against them. You looked away.

“I feel bad,” you said after a few painfully long moments.

“About the sex?”

“No.”  You pulled your legs to your chest and wrapped your arms around them.

“I don’t think you’d have sex with me if you didn’t have problems with your boyfriend,” N said, playing with your hair. “Even if it was accidental.”

“But he treats me so well, I really shouldn’t have a reason to stray,” you mumbled as you rested your forehead on your knees.

“It’s not like this is a serious relationship,” N said as he pulled his hand away. “I don’t have time for a girlfriend, and I barely have enough time to meet with friends. Between work and the studio I don’t really have that much time.”

“Then why’d you invite me over tonight?”

“Because I’m a loser and don’t have any friends.”

“You liar!” you accused, turning your head to look at him. “You’ve got like a hundred followers on twitter and you’re always texting your ass off at the bar while you’re waiting for your turn to sing.”

“Ok, ok! It’s because you have the same taste in books as me. I thought you’d appreciate that movie more than my other friends. But it ended up being so bad and we…” N trailed off as he seemed to realize something.

“N?”

“Have you ever talked to your boyfriend about the sex thing?” N asked, turning to you with a serious expression.

“Why are you bringing this up?”

“The marks on your neck…” You sighed and turned your head so your forehead was on your knees again.

“I haven’t talked to him about it. I can’t. I just… He treats me so good, you know? I don’t feel like I do enough for him… especially when stuff like this happens…” Tears stung your eyes and you heaved a shuttering sigh as they started to fall.

“We haven’t even had sex half the times we’ve hung out. It’s not like this is some elaborate affair. We’re really just friends…” N tried to reassure you.

“I know but…” You trailed off as a sob wracked your body, your crying getting out of control. N scooted closer to you and began to rub your back, attempting to comfort you. For a good ten minutes, you just let the tears fall, let the emotions building inside flow out and wash away.

“The first step to fixing a problem is recognizing there is one,” N whispered as he rested his head on your shoulder. You remained quiet mulling over his words. Yes, there was definitely a problem in your relationship, but you had no idea how to break it to your boyfriend.

“N…” you said after a long silence, tears finally under control.

“Mm?”

“Can I borrow that book? I’d like to read it…”

“Yeah… Let me go get it.”


End file.
